


Dawn of the Dragon

by Demoncookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Magic, Monsters, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncookie/pseuds/Demoncookie
Summary: A cold war has been raising tensions higher than Mystveil City. Follow Alli Oakhollow to Crystal View Kingdom, where not all is as it seems and some secrets will kill to keep themselves hidden.
Relationships: Alli Oakhollow/Lex, Magdalene Du Monte/Thomas Myalos
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Why now? What happened? This isn't fair, Papa!” 

An older man sighed as he sunk into a worn loveseat. He knew his eldest daughter would never take today's announcement lying down, it was one of the things he loved about her, but now- “I’m getting older, child, and so is your mother. This is for the good of the family, to continue our line.” 

She stood on the other side of the room, back straight, head held high. Her blond hair, so much like her mother's, was braided behind her, hanging down past her hips.

“You promised me I could choose Papa, you promised! What happened to that?” 

“I can not help you if you take forever to make up your mind. You had to know sooner or later, unless you made a decision, one would be made for you. And now it is too late,” he ended with a defeated sigh.

Alli’s shoulders slumped as she stared at her father, frustration bringing tears to her green eyes. She closed them and took a deep breath, calming her nerves for what she would have to do next. 

“Then- Then let me go out to hunt. One more time. Please.” 

She held her father’s gaze, pleading with him to understand. They stayed like that for several tense moments before her father sighed once more and Alli held her breath. 

“Go. Hunt well my child, and stay safe,” he spoke with tears in his eyes. 

Alli wanted to run to him and hold her father close just one more time. But she knew she couldn't. Knew she couldn't risk him changing his mind. So instead she smiled a watery smile and left the room slowly, needing to leave but hating to go. Up in her room, she ignored her younger sister complaining that Alli was getting married first, about how lucky she was to have the most popular man in the village.

“Say something why don't you, you're acting weird.” Thea deadpanned from her own bed. 

Alli packed light, placing a few changes of clothes in her favorite messenger bag, hiding away her savings between the folded cotton to stop it from jingling. She tugged on her tallest brown boots over her favorite soft deerskin leggings. 

“I have nothing to say. You think everything that I do is weird.”

“Well it is. You have the most wonderful man here planning your wedding and you're not even smiling. I'd be over the moon,” she said with a dreamy sigh, flopping back on her bed.

Alli shook her head and smoothed out her green dress, taking a deep breath before speaking to her sister again. “I’m sure you would. I'm going hunting.”

Thea shot up off of her bed, almost tripping on her white dress while doing so. “What? Now? You can't! Mother would never allow-”

“Well mother isn't here and I'm going,” Alli interrupted with a huff. She quickly picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, turning toward the door. 

“What about your wedding? You can't just  _ miss _ it!”

“Everything will work out Thea, relax.” 

Almost down the stairs, she was almost free. 

“I’m going straight to mother, she’ll sort you out,” Thea announced as she shoved Alli out of the way to get to the door first, flying out of it without a backward glance. 

Alli slipped on her brown leather jacket and buttoned up the front before snatching her shortbow and quiver from their spot next to the front door, following her sister out, closing it softly behind her. She had to hurry now, Thea was fast and her mother would be furious. As quickly as she could without arousing suspicion, Alli made her way out of town, avoiding the main road as much as she could. 

It was another two hours yet until she breathed a sigh of relief, the edge of the forest in sight. A rustle of leaves behind her made Alli break off into a run, bolting to her right. Of course it wouldn't be so easy. Her mother or her fiancée had sent the guard after her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, sticking to the thicker bushes where she knew the larger men would have trouble. 

She took a sudden turn around a large tree and threw herself under the large berry bush at its trunk. Doing her best to catch her breath as quietly as she knew how, Alli listened for the soldiers. She mentally followed their sounds, hearing them just a few feet away charge past and continue on. Her shoulders relaxed. They must not have been able to see her for quite some time if they hadn't noticed their lack of prey. 

She gave it a few quiet minutes before slowly making her way out from her hiding spot. Brushing off the leaves and dirt she continued on her way north, paying much more attention to her surroundings now. The sun was beginning to set when she caught her first glimpse of Townsend. Her relief was short lived when hands swiftly grabbed her from behind, pulling her back into the bushes.

She opened her mouth to scream when the stranger spoke behind her in a low, rough voice, "Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

Annoyance sparked through her, hadn’t she evaded the guards? She began to struggle, but the iron grip on her didn’t lessen. 

“Stop. You’ll get us both killed,” he hissed. 

“What-” a hand came over her mouth. 

“Not so loud,” he ground out each word. “I’m trying to listen. Shut up.” 

Not having any other choice, Alli stilled and tried to hear whatever it was her assailant was so interested in. It took a moment, but eventually she could make out rustles and movements that didn’t belong to the forest around them. Material being shuffled and metal sliding against metal. She tried to squirm out to see what was going on when the hands keeping her still tightened again. 

She brought her head back as far as she could to whisper, “What’s going on?” 

She felt herself being pulled farther away from the noises and became confused. Didn’t he want to know what was happening? Once she could no longer hear the strange noises she was released. She immediately whirled around to take in her temporary captor. He was standing an arm’s width away from her and stood a head taller. He wore simple, dark clothing that hugged close to his body, whether by choice or lack of funds was yet unclear. A dark brown bandana covered the top of his head, greasy black hair coming out from underneath, curling under his ears. His eyes startled her, one an icy blue, the other a deep green. 

“What?” he snapped, swiftly pulling her back to the situation at hand. 

“Don’t bark at me. Why did you grab me?” 

“So you wouldn’t get yourself killed. You were about to walk onto a group of Knights.” 

Alli frowned. “Knights? Why would they hurt me?” 

The man rolled his eyes. “Not every knight is noble. They were changing into the clothing of a local raiding clan. They’re probably going to hit Townsend by sunset,” he declared indifferently. 

“What? We have to warn them!” Alli spun around to run in the direction of the village when a hand on her arm immediately tugged her back. 

“Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? Even if you got there, why would they listen to you?” 

Alli’s hands curled into fists as she glared at him. “We can’t just do nothing. Everyone in town is in danger!" 

"There is nothing that can be done." 

"No. There's nothing you're  _ willing _ to do," she spat back. "If you won't tell them then I will," Alli declared, yanking her arm away and marching toward Townsend. 

Behind her the strange man was grinding his teeth, glaring up at the canopy of leaves. He caught up to her within moments, dragging her further west than north. 

"You're a stubborn, suicidal, and irrational pain in my ass," he griped. 

"What are you doing? Town is that way!" She struggled again, slowing him down. 

"You want to warn them? Fine. But I won't watch you be an easy target walking down the street. Enter from the side." 

Alli glared at the back of his head but let herself get tugged along. "And you're obviously the expert in sneaking around," she drawled sarcastically.

He said nothing, just pulled them up beside a large house, looking around suspiciously. 

"I know people here. Let me warn them," Alli whispered, not sure why they were still sneaking. 

"Go then."

Alli went around him and looked at her surroundings. Townsend wasn't a large place, but she knew two families here personally from her time hunting. She quickly made her way to a medium sized house to the west with three children playing out front. 

"Alli, is that you? What are you doing here?" A woman called from the doorway. 

"Mrs. Baker! There isn't much time, you have to leave," Alli rushed out.

"Leave? What are you talking about? Are you well?" 

"There are raiders south east of here," the man spoke up. Alli jumped, unaware that he had followed her.

"Raiders? Here?" Mrs. Baker looked shocked. "What-"

"There isn't any time, please, I have to get to the Gates' house," Alli interrupted. Mrs. Baker looked affronted but nodded. 

"Go then, and we'll take care of ourselves." Alli hesitated before giving the woman a hug.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

"You too, now come inside! Now!" she called to her children. Alli left and made her way north, passing others by with a nod.

"What, you don't want to save all of them?" The stranger quipped behind her.

"Of course I do, but we can't. You said we didn't have time." They came up on the house then, no one outside to greet them. Alli went up and pounded on their door. 

"Yes, yes, what's all this noise about?" Came a voice from inside. The door opened and a middle aged man looked around with a scowl. "Alli? What's the meaning of this? Who's that with you?" 

"There's no time Mr. Gates, you have to leave, raiders are on their way," Alli got out in a rush. Mr. Gates frowned.

"Slow down girl. What's this about raiders?"

"Southeast, we saw them," she continued. "Please, you have to leave."

"We can hold our own, don't worry about us," he scoffed.

"They're different! It's Knights dressed as raiders! They're coming this way!" Alli tried again. Mr. Gates scowled down at her. 

"Now it's Knights? Make up your mind. I won't stand here and play your stupid games. Go home to your father."

"But they're really coming!" Alli argued, but the door was already being slammed in her face. "Mr. Gates!"

"We need to leave. Now," the stranger instructed. "We've been here too long." Indeed the sky had darkened considerably since they'd first arrived. There was a beautiful sunset on the horizon, full of vibrant pinks and oranges. 

"Maybe we can-"

"Leave." He grabbed her arm and dragged her off the man's property. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to free her arm as they made their way north and out of the small town.

"There's an abandoned hunting shack close by. We might be safe there."

"Might?"

"You took too long, it's our best chance." The sun set quickly as they moved farther north. The woods continued around the town, not as thick as the ones farther south however. The stars had just barely begun to twinkle when they heard the first shout. Alli looked back but the man didn't slow down. The shack was located high on a hill, where they could see most of the town below. Alli saw men and women running for their lives as they were chased down by the raiding party. 

"Inside. Now." She was all but shoved inside the tiny shack, the door closing swiftly after. 

"All those people... we should have done more, they might have-"

"We would have died. They didn't listen. Forget them."

Alli snapped around and slapped him, the sound loud in the small room. "How dare you. They were my friends! I will  _ not _ just forget them!" He snatched her hand and yanked her close, putting his face close to hers.

"Do not hit me again," he spoke slowly. Alli glared, ignoring the fear in her heart. She had no idea who this man was and now she was alone with him. Nevertheless she kept his glower and returned it with one of her own.

"Do not make me hit you," she mocked his slow speech by copying it. 

His eyes narrowed for a second before he dropped her hand, stalking over to a worn table near the only window. Alli moved to the bed, sitting at the end, as far as she could be from him. The place they were in was simple. It had a wood burning stove on the left wall with a small cold box next to it. Above were shelves with mostly empty jars. The stranger sat over there, on the left hand side of the door at the table which, Alli just noticed, was missing a leg. 

It was held up by a barrel, which she assumed was used to store alcohol of some kind at some point, if the smell was anything to go by. Directly across from the door sat an old wooden tub covered in spiderwebs, with a bucket overturned nearby. And finally she sat to the right on the lumpy, old mattress, gently plucking at the worn brown blanket. There was a simple nightstand with a single candle on top, unlit. Minutes passed slowly, and there was only so much for her to look at. She tried to sit in silence, but there were too many questions bubbling up inside of her.

"Why did you save me?" His shoulders twitched in surprise and he glanced over to her for a heartbeat before continuing to keep an eye on the town. She waited in tense silence, her annoyance growing. "It's a simple question."

"No, it isn't," he replied in a low tone. Alli frowned and crossed one leg over the other, placing her hands on her knee. 

"What's your name then?" His lips set in a thin line as he resolutely refused to answer. It was getting darker out, the sun almost completely gone. It was getting harder and harder to see inside without any light and Alli found herself squinting to keep an eye on the stranger.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Why do you insist on speaking to me?"

"For your charming personality of course," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I am not here to entertain you," he snapped.

"Why  _ are _ you here?" She snapped back. She refused to be intimidated by this man. He sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he finally answered. Alli rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, then I'll just make something up. You're a lost member of a traveling circus, looking for your family. Your father was a magician and your mother was an actress and you had 5 brothers and sisters," she ended with a nod. He gave her an incredulous look.

"What the hell was that? I'm not a damn circus performer," he growled at her.

"Well you certainly have the dramatics of one," she replied.

"For fuck's sake, why do you need to know these things?"

"You shouldn't curse in front of ladies," she answered instead. She wasn't sure annoying him was the best way to go, but she just couldn't take the mind numbing silence any longer. 

"I do as I please. Why are you bothering me?" 

Alli shrugged, "You never answered my questions. And to be frank, it's hardly my fault you're so easily bothered." He checked outside again before answering. 

"My name is Lex. Are you satisfied?" Alli perked up, glad to have finally gotten something out of him.

"Almost. I'm Alli. Alli Oakhollow. I'd say it's a pleasure, but I've never been very good at lying." 

He snorted and looked outside again. She couldn't be sure, but his shoulders looked slightly more relaxed. Or it was just getting too dark to see properly. She leaned toward the latter. 

"So why did you save me? You could've just let me walk up to the Knights or left me in Townsend." It hurt to think about, knowing her friends were down below, but she put it aside for now. She would grieve later.

"I've been responsible for enough deaths. I didn't want to watch you die if I could prevent it. So I did," he answered matter-of-factly. Alli was sure there was more to it, but she doubted she'd get it out of him tonight.

"Alright, so you're not a traveling circus performer. That's good I suppose. They're a very shifty lot." Lex shook his head.

"Get some rest. You're on your own tomorrow." 

Alli stared at the floor, thinking about what she should do. She had to tell someone about the Knights attack, but who? Lex checked on Alli and saw her deep in thought. Mentally sighing, he prepared to be bombarded with questions again. He'd never met a woman so annoying. He was then surprised when, after several long minutes later, she nodded her head in agreement. 

"You're right. I have a long journey to make tomorrow. I need to go to Mystveil City and see about telling someone about the attack." Lex looked at her like she'd grown a second head. 

"What the hell are you talking about? Go home."

"I can't."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Why don't you?" She shot back defensively. 

"They'd kill me," he deadpanned.

"Well I'm not surprised..." she mumbled, crossing her arms. "I'm still going to Mystveil City."

"Why?"

"Someone has to." They stared at one another for a few long moments before Lex spoke up.

"You're insane. I mean that in the worst possible way. What could you possibly stand to gain from this?" He demanded. Alli just shrugged.

"I'm not trying to gain anything, people just need help. I heard about the war between the kingdoms in my village, King Crystalium should be warned." Lex regarded her skeptically. 

"Right. Out of the goodness of your heart," he scoffed. "Whatever you have to tell yourself." 

"Not everyone is as much of an asshole as you seem to be."

"People are selfish. Everyone wants something. Anyone telling you otherwise is lying or trying to sell you something."

"Whatever. Why do you care anyway? I'll be going  _ alone _ ." 

"I don't. Your stupidity amazes me."

"Are you always this big of a jerk?" 

Lex paused as if thinking about his answer. "Yes." 

Alli let out an exasperated sigh and flung herself back onto the bed. Lex looked outside once more. Most of the town was in flames at this point, shining like a beacon in the night. The symbol on the Knights' raiding gear had bothered him. Perhaps it was time to travel farther north.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex woke with a start the next day, glancing wildly about. He relaxed when he saw that he was alone before springing out of his chair, cursing. Had that stupid woman really gone out alone? How had she left without waking him? He scrubbed at his face, thinking. It wasn't his problem if she went alone. Hell, he'd be glad to get rid of her, but his conscience - an annoying thing that had recently decided to present itself - still ate at him.

He was going in the same direction regardless. Mentally debating with himself he grabbed his things from the broken cold box and went to leave, opening the front door and almost running straight into the annoying archer from the day before. She was standing motionless, staring off into the distance where the town had once been. He took in the damage and decided that another group of people would probably occupy the area again within the next year or so. Most of the buildings, though burned, remained standing, and the well looked untampered with. 

"All those people ... are they all dead?" She whispered, clutching her hands to her chest. Lex shrugged and moved around her.

"No idea. It's not like those were normal raiders. We need to get moving, it won't take the scavengers long to find this place," he stated, beginning to walk north.

"What? We? When did you decide to follow me? Wait! We need to see if anyone survived! We can't just leave," she argued. 

"Fine. Stay and watch them die. Do you have bandages? Salves?" Lex stopped and looked back at Alli, who was staring off at the ruins of Townsend. He sighed. "The best thing to do is to tell someone else. They can help." Alli looked shocked, staring at Lex with wide eyes, making him scowl. "What?"

"That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me, thank you." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right. I need to alert a nearby town. Let's go." 

She determinedly walked away toward the main road, head held high. Lex shook his head in confusion, following while wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

***

He convinced her to continue walking to Wellsburg. It was late at night when they finally arrived, and Alli’s feet were killing her. 

“Let’s go to the inn, I think that's it right there,” she pointed out, already turning to walk in that direction. Lex shook his head.

"We'd do better to find shelter out of town. It's late, so they'll charge you more for a room now." Alli looked longingly at the building. It had been a long day, and she wasn't used to such rough traveling. 

"But then we'd sleep better, and get food.” Her mouth watered at the thought of a warm meal. "Besides, maybe we can find an odd job or two inside? In my - my  _ old _ town, we would put up listings in our inn for work." 

Lex heard her hesitation and jumped on it. "If you miss your home so much you should go back to it," he said, eager to be rid of her. 

He had never met a person who could talk so much. She had something to say about  _ everything _ . His comment did nothing but strengthen her resolve however, as she set her shoulders back with a new wave of determination. 

"No, I need to do this. Come on, even if it costs a little extra I'm sure we can find something to do to make it back," she ended with an eye roll, like it was the most obvious thing. 

She marched over before he could say anything, leaving him to his own devices. By all accounts he should follow his own advice and find shelter outside of town, but... Lex sighed and followed Alli into the inn. Even he wasn't immune to the allure of a soft bed and a warm meal. 

When he entered Lex had to pause, his eyes adjusting to the unexpectedly bright interior. A large, round, stone fireplace sat in the middle of the spacious room with tables scattered on either side. The bar looked to be directly across from the doors on the other side of the room. Lex slowly made his way over, sizing up the other patrons as he went. There was a couple on the right, making out at a table against the wall. A man sat by himself next to the fire across from the bar and counted out coins. 

Two large men, farmhands he assumed, sat on the other side of the room playing cards and joking with one another. A tired waitress sat at the far left of the bar, closest to the farmhands. Alli was standing in the middle, talking to an overweight woman wearing a dirty apron over a plain green dress. Her greying hair was up in a bun, with wisps falling down to frame a frowning face.

"I'm sorry miss but I've closed the kitchen for the night. We can snatch you up something cold if you'd like." She sounded apologetic but Lex doubted she'd change her mind on the hot meal.

"That would still be wonderful. We've been walking for hours." Alli sighed dramatically, flopping her head down onto her folded arms. Lex rolled his eyes but the older woman just shook her head, a small smile on her lips. 

"Well let me get you something to eat then, you sound like you're starved. Can I help you?" She turned to Lex with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, he's my friend. He came with me all the way up here. Did that little boy make it back alright?" Alli asked, concerned. 

They had met several small children playing near Everton and had asked them to run ahead to the other three towns with the news of what had happened at Townsend. Lex hadn't given them a second thought, but apparently she had.

"They caused quite a panic. We've never had raiders come this far east before. I heard Williamstead sent out a few men, and we've got more of our own heading down tomorrow. The two of you were very brave to come up here as quickly as you did," she commented after asking the woman at the end of the bar to put a plate together for them.

"It was very frightening. We were lucky he knew where that old shack was," Alli nodded in agreement. Lex frowned. 

“I’m assuming you’ll be needing a bath?” the barkeep asked, eyeing Lex once more. 

Lex scowled at the woman’s insinuation while Alli perked right up at the mention of a warm bath. 

“Would that be too much trouble?” she asked. 

“Not in the slightest. You both look a little worse for wear.” 

There should truly be a limit on what one had to put up with on any given day, and Lex had just about reached his. The barkeep was poking him in all the wrong places and he did  _ not _ care for it. Alli, on the other hand, thanked her with a bright smile, ignoring her surly companion.

The waitress returned to the pair with plates of thick, cooked, but cold pieces of chicken breast, two medium sized rolls of bread, a small block of cheese and several sliced apple pieces. Immediately, they descended on the small spread once the plates were set down on the counter. It wasn’t much and it wasn’t a warm meal as Alli had hoped but after such a long time walking about, who really cared?

“Well then, you two certainly were hungry,” the barkeep commented. “Let me show you to your room and I’ll have that bath sent right up.” 

Alli yawned, stretching as the woman disappeared to get their room key. Lex stood from the bar to stretch his legs, looking around once more. The couple had left to go upstairs not long ago, and the two farmhands were picking up their cards now, chatting amongst themselves, leaving the merchant by the fire, who was now writing a rather long letter, his coins counted and put away.

“I’m surprised you’d share a room with me twice,” Lex commented. Alli shrugged, looking like she’d fall asleep where she sat. 

“It’s not like you’d kill me in my sleep, I trust you that much at least, even if you  _ are _ a jerk.” 

“You trust people too easily.” 

Alli shrugged again, too tired to argue. 

"Right this way then," the barkeep motioned for them to follow as she came out from behind the bar, walking briskly up the stairs on the left. 

"Where do the other stairs go?" Alli asked. 

"Same place, just different ends of the hall. This is your room, toilets are on either end of the hall. We open the kitchen back up around 7," She rattled off the information as she unlocked the door, handing Alli the key. "I'll send the tub up when it's done, just keep it by the fire unless you'd like a cold bath."

"Thank you very much," Alli said around a yawn. The woman shook her head.

"It's no extra trouble." 

Alli flopped face down onto the bed once she'd left, not bothering to remove her boots. Lex examined the room, noticing the small window on the far wall. It'd be tight, but he could probably get out if he needed to. He walked over to the fireplace on the left, bending down to light the logs left behind. 

The extra light let him see the simple bed opposite the fireplace, a well made nightstand sitting on either side. He placed his bag next to the dresser, opening each drawer to make sure they were clear of any unfriendlies. He stood up and looked back at the bed, where Alli was still sprawled out width wise along the middle. 

"You can't just lay there."

"Can't even see," came her muffled reply, face still buried in the mattress. 

Lex held back a sigh. He didn't have to wait long for the tub, which was carried in by two young boys who almost ran out of the room once it was in place. He quickly stripped and lowered himself into the water, happy to have more than a week's worth of grime off of him. He'd hated the stink, but he could hardly afford to stop often. They had found him near the river last time, so he had made it a point to avoid bodies of water from then on.

That decision came with unfortunate consequences. He was scowling, dragging his fingers through his hair to get out the leaves and knots when he froze. Movement to his right caught his attention as Alli dragged herself to the edge of the bed, head firmly turned away. She bent over and searched around in her bag for a moment before abruptly turning to face him, eyes screwed shut.

"Say something," she said, holding something at her side. 

Lex stared at her with raised eyebrows. He shifted in the tub to sit up straight when she tossed something at him. He caught it just before he would have gotten a hair brush to the head. Alli was untying her boots now, still firmly not looking at him. 

"What's this for?" 

"Your … hair?" She answered slowly like she thought he was simple. Lex glared, even if she couldn't see.

"I'm aware of that. Why did you throw this at me?" He snapped. 

Alli slid her boots off and put them against the wall, undoing the clasps on her jacket and shrugging out of it as well. She didn't answer him until she had folded and placed it on top of her bag, knowing it would get on his nerves. 

"You were tearing at your hair, I could hear it. You don't have to use it." She laid down on the door side of the bed in her green dress and brown leggings, not bothering to change into anything else. 

"What do you want for this?" He asked suspiciously. 

"I want it back for one, I need it," she mumbled, trying to sleep. 

He narrowed his eyes at her before using the brush. It sped the process along nicely. When he'd finished he looked at the back of the brush, where someone had taken the time to carve small flowers on the back. He placed it on top of the dresser when he got out of the tub, drying himself with one of the towels the boys had left. 

He redressed with the cleaner clothes from his bag, climbing under the blankets. The nights were getting cold, and he would be damned if he’d freeze himself just for some delicate sensibilities. Once she felt the bed move, Alli brought herself up sluggishly, yawning once more. Lex kept his eyes closed and turned over onto his side, giving her the same privacy she’d afforded him. It helped that he was just as exhausted as she was and before he realized it, he was out like a light. 


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up warmer than he’d been in weeks. The sun was up and the fireplace had been tended to, making the room uncomfortably warm. He threw off the blanket, looking for his temporary traveling companion. He couldn’t find her, and he found himself wondering how she had managed to slip past him again. He was falling out of practice. He collected his things and made his way downstairs, freezing at the bottom at the sound of a familiar voice booming over the morning crowd.

“That’s amazing! The three of you against this beast, I’m sure your battle was legendary,” a large man bellowed as he laughed with the men around him, a collection of laborers from what Lex could tell. He was doing his best to blend into the crowd and leave when Alli caught up to him.

“Hey! I found a butcher that could use our help, he’s over there,” she pointed toward the small crowd. Alli started to pull him with her and was shocked when he yanked his arm out of her grasp.

“I need to leave.” He turned to go before he finished speaking, making his way to the door once again. Alli doubted she’d see him again once he left, and she knew she’d most likely need his help to get all the way to Mystveil City.

“Lex, wait,” she called, trying to catch up with him.

"How good to see you again!" Alli wasn't sure how he had moved so quickly, but the next thing she knew Lex was being pulled into a hug by the loud man she'd seen on the other side of the room just moments ago. 

"Where have you been? I've been worried, you know. Come, have a drink with me," he offered with a huge grin. He was over a head taller than Lex, with broad shoulders and a large, muscled body. His hair was a deep brown with noticeable grey streaks. He had a long beard that looked much the same, with two small golden clasps on either side. He wore a simple sleeveless tunic in a dull brown, with tight pants and short boots. Alli doubted the fit of any of these articles was a conscious decision given the man's size. 

"Jak, what are you doing here?" Lex hissed. Alli couldn't pinpoint Lex's facial expression. He was scowling, but his eyes were busy scanning the crowded inn. Alli followed, curious, as Jak all but shoved Lex into a seat at his table. 

"And who're you?" Jak asked her, still smiling. 

Alli was surprised when Lex snapped, "Leave her be. What are you doing here?" Jak stopped smiling then and looked at Lex with a serious face. Alli much preferred him smiling, she could see him looking quite scary now if he wished to be. 

"Me? Lex, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well stop," he answered with a scowl.

"I will. I've found you now. Why would I keep looking?" Jak said smirking, a twinkle in his eye. Alli chuckled at the joke but Lex's face didn't change.

"Go back Jak."

"No, and who do you think you are? Ordering me around." Jak shook his head like a disappointed parent. Lex moved to stand but stopped when Jak turned a glare in his direction. "I'm not here to play games boy. Now tell me what you're doing here." Alli waited several tense moments before speaking up.

"We're going to Mystveil City. Townsend was raided by Knights in disguise." Jak looked stunned before his face morphed to a frightening display of anger. Lex bolted from his seat, not getting more than a step away before his arm was caught in a bruising grip at the elbow. 

"Outside," he growled, pulling Lex with him. Alli hesitated. It wasn't really any of her business. She found the butcher again, asking what work he needed done. He needed more game for his shop, but his best men had gone down to Townsend. Once she'd promised to hunt something for him she left the inn, wondering where Lex and Jak had gone. She was about to ask someone when she heard Jak's booming voice. She followed it behind the inn and around the stable, finding them in a heated argument half hidden behind a pile of crates and hay.

"Don't be stupid, just tell me what's going on," Jak growled, towering over Lex. Lex, to his credit, wasn't backing down. Alli ducked behind a crate to listen, curious about her companion. 

"Leave it alone Jak. I can take care of myself." Lex glared. 

"Then you'll be stuck with me."

"What? No."

"Your own fault for being stubborn. And don't you dare disappear on me, or you'll regret making me find you," Jak stormed off with that last remark, stomping away. Lex let out a sigh and leaned back against the building. Alli decided to leave him be for now, hoping Jak's threat was enough to keep him around.

The sun was just starting to set when they ran into each other again. Alli had just collected payment from the butcher from the doe she'd taken down and was meandering around town, taking in the pleasant views of the sunset off the nearby river. She waved to a few passing children running over the bridge, chasing each other and laughing. 

"You're a hard girl to find." A voice to her right spooked Alli, making her spin around. Jak smiled as he walked up next to her.

"You scared me! You move quieter than I'd have figured," Alli answered, a hand over her heart. Jak laughed.

"Didn't mean t'scare ya, just thought I'd come say hello," Jak said with a grin.

"Right. Well, hello to you too," Alli said. She suspected he might not like finding out she'd been spying on him earlier.

"I'll be joining you when you leave. I've got to keep an eye on Lex you see," he winked. Alli laughed and shook her head. She very much doubted Lex needed anyone to keep an eye on him. But Jak seemed nice enough, so she didn't mind.

"We'll probably be leaving tomorrow morning," Alli started, but she stopped when she saw Lex behind Jak walking toward them. "That's weird," she muttered. 

"We need to leave at sundown. Get your bag before then," Lex ordered. 

Alli frowned, tired from hunting all day. "Why can't we leave in the morning?" She complained. 

"We need to go," he insisted, glaring.

"Where's the fire?" Jak asked.

"South? Maybe? We need to go," Lex argued again, sounding increasingly frustrated. Jak frowned.

"Alright, I'd suggest you get your bags," he said to Alli. She groaned.

"Fine, fine. Cranky asshole," she muttered, stomping away. Lex wasn't listening though, he was too busy looking around. Lanterns were starting to get lit and children were being called inside. 

"Meet me behind the stable," Jak told Lex, who nodded. 

The three of them were on their way out of town within half an hour. Alli paid the nice barkeep while Lex grabbed their bags. It was a quiet walk. Alli was too tired to hold a conversation with either of her companions. Neither of the men felt the need to fill the silence, instead keeping their eyes and ears peeled for anything strange. A horse's hooves echoed down the road, alerting Lex and Jak. 

"This way, quick," he whispered harshly, grabbing Alli's arm and pulling her after Jak past the bushes on the side of the road.

"Get down," he ordered now, crouching to see with Jak. 

Alli shrugged, plopping down gracelessly on the leaf covered ground. A rider came from behind them, galloping at a high speed, sitting low on their horse. They couldn't make out any features in the dark, other than that the horse looked to be of good breed. It veered sharply to the left, heading down what could barely pass as a trail through the trees, speeding into Greymount territory. Once they were sure the rider had been alone, Lex and Jak carefully extracted themselves from the bushes. Lex frowned when he realized that Alli wasn't with them. He and Jak looked for her, not surprised when they found her asleep on her bag where they had hid. 

"Let's set up camp then. We're not too far off," Jak said, slipping his bag off his wide shoulders. 

"You sleep here then. I want to know what that rider was up to," Lex said as he turned to leave. 

"Damnit Lex, just stay put." 

"No one told you to follow me." 

"Damnit boy, stop being so damn stubborn," Jak growled, grabbing Lex's shoulders and shaking him. “Just stay put! Wherever that man’s gone is no concern of yours.” Lex shrugged his arms off angrily. “Help set up camp. He’s long gone by now.” Lex ground his teeth. 

“I’m not just some kid for you to boss around,” he hissed, mindful of Alli sleeping nearby. Having her badger him about yet another thing was not something he wanted to encourage. 

“It can’t be helped if you won’t listen to sense. Now set up a spot to sleep, I’ll take the first watch.”


	4. Chapter 4

The road they were traveling on more closely resembled a wide dirt path than anything someone intentionally paved. It wasn't long before the forest around them turned from the colorful leaves of autumn to the dark green pines that seemed to stretch on forever. The sky above them was a dull grey, compounding on the already gloomy atmosphere. It was windy that day, annoying Alli to no end. She needed to rebraid her hair, and the breeze was constantly blowing the loose strands in her face. Jak noticed her frown and laughed. 

"We're almost there girly, just a few more hours and we'll be at Abbey Way. It's just below the mountain pass," he told her with a smile. She groaned and hung her head for a moment.

"Maybe then we can sleep in a bed," she mumbled, "and I can braid my hair again."

"All of this and you're worried about your  _ hair _ ?" Lex snapped.

"I'm not  _ worried _ about it, it's annoying, like you," she shot back.

"It's hair, just chop it off then."

"No. I like it," she grumbled, "just not right now."

"So you like things that annoy you? You really are crazy."

Alli scowled. "I don't like it because it's annoying you dimwit, I like it because someone else hates it," she ended with a huff, turning her nose up at the man walking next to her.

"Because that makes so much more sense obviously," Lex said with an eye roll. 

"It doesn't have to to you," Alli quipped, sticking out her tongue. Lex scowled and pulled back.

"Really? How fucking old are you anyway?"

"Lex, that's no way to talk to a lady," Jak admonished from the rear. Alli beamed and Lex turned his scowl back to him. 

"Shut up," he told Jak, "you too," he directed at Alli, who had begun laughing. 

“Lighten up boy, we’re almost there.”

“Thank the Gods,” Lex muttered. 

“Have you ever been to Abby Way?” Alli asked. 

“No, but I’ve met a person or two from there,” Jak answered vaguely. 

“Will you be sharing a room with us when we get there?”

“You’d kill me in my sleep,” Jak laughed. “I snore loud enough to wake the dead.”

“Do you think anyone will help us in Mystview City?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Lex snarled

“What crawled in your boots and died?” she retorted. 

“Would it kill you to be quiet?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll kill you if you don’t, you’re giving me a headache.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I using too many words for you?”

Jak was bellowing behind them, scaring away the nearby birds. Alli continued to grin while Lex scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“I knew this would be a mistake,” he grumbled. 

***

Jak had walked ahead to the inn when they arrived at Abbey Way. Alli had been shocked when they’d arrived. She’d never been in a city like this before. Buildings stood three to four stories high, towering overhead. They had just begun lighting the streetlights, yet the crowds were still bustling about, bumping into Alli and Lex. The place seemed huge, with wide streets that seemed to branch out into more lanes and alleyways, creating a maze of colors and beautifully carved stones. 

“How will Jak find us? Should we have followed him?” Alli asked, still looking all around.

Lex frowned, keeping an eye on the people around them. “He’ll be fine. Would you pay attention? You’ve almost gotten pickpocketed four times,” Lex snapped in a low tone. He’d never been to such a large city either, but people were people and they acted the same everywhere. 

“What? What are you talking about?” she questioned. 

“You not paying attention,” he answered. He was quickly discovering how much he hated cities. 

“I found us a place to stay,” Jak announced, slapping a hand on Lex’s shoulder. He scowled at the larger man, in no mood for his jovial disposition. 

“Took you long enough, let’s go.”

“I can’t wait to sleep on a soft bed,” Alli said wistfully. 

“I asked just for you, they have a bath where you can do your hair,” Jak said with a smile and a wink.

“That’s amazing! Thank you Jak!” Alli beamed at him. Lex scowled harder and roughly shoved the man’s hand off his shoulder. 

“Just walk,” he snarled. 

Jak laughed. “Fine, fine, it’s not far.”

Alli was happy he hadn’t been lying. The place he’d found had just been a few blocks away. It was a tall, wide building with beautifully crafted stonework around all its windows and front door. The sign above the door read ‘The Wandering Wisp’ in flowing letters. Inside, candlelight made the dark wood look cozy and inviting. There was a large fireplace to her left with a few patrons sitting on the couches around it and a bar to her right, with almost every seat taken by men and boys alike who all seemed to be entranced by the woman behind the counter. She was average height with clear, olive skin and a wide smile she shared with everyone. Her black hair had been pulled back into a thick braid that hung to her ribs. Lex stared at her intensely, eyes narrowed. 

“Upstairs we go,” Jak tried to usher them to the stairs that took up most of the far wall. 

“How much do I owe you? This place looks so nice,” Alli asked, running her hand along the smooth railing. 

“Don’t worry about it, turns out the owner is a friend of a friend. Got our rooms at a good deal,” Jak said dismissively, leading them up to the second floor. 

“She said the baths are on this floor as well, right down there,” Jak pointed to a door on their right. On the left were four doors, with another set of stairs at the other end of the hall. 

“They were almost full tonight, so you’ll have to share a room again,” he now pointed to the third door down. 

“I’ll be on the first floor if you need me.” 

“Thanks Jak,” Alli said with a smile. 

Lex stomped off to their room without a word. Alli followed with a roll of her eyes after getting their key from Jak, making him laugh as he walked away. The inside was much the same as the last inn they had stayed at. There was no window this time though, but an interesting tapestry that featured a beautiful brown horse in a forest took up most of the far wall. She ignored Lex who was digging through his bag, dropping hers on the opposite side of the bed he was sitting on. She went to investigate the baths, curious. 

Directly inside the door was a dead end into a very small space with a door on either side of her. Pushing open the door marked for women she was greeted with a wall of humidity. Two other women were in this area, talking to each other in towels, one brushing her hair. The wall to her right had large cubicles built in, five of which were taken up by other’s clothes and belongings. To the left where the women stood was a closet full of towels for guests, the rest of the wall taken up by a massive mirror. At the far end of the left wall was an archway that Alli assumed went to the baths. Grabbing a towel and choosing a cubby, Alli let out a relieved sigh, looking forward to soaking in the warm water.

***

Lex tossed the coin back up in the air, catching it before repeating the process. He’d cleaned himself up already and was laying half-dressed on the bed, bored out of his mind. He wasn’t sure how long he’d lain there before it dawned on him that Alli hadn’t returned. She was an adult. She could be downstairs with Jak. For all he knew she could have made a friend in the bath. His mental reassurances weren’t working he realized, scrubbing his hands over his face. He got up before he could think about it. He left the room, pocketing the key on his way out. He crossed the hall to the bathroom door, knocking on the women’s side. 

A short old man hobbled out of the men’s bath as he did, raising an eyebrow at Lex. He hurried along when Lex scowled at him. He raised his fist to bang on the door again when he heard some noise coming from inside. He put his ear to the door, praying that no women would decide to take a late night bath. He opened the door, scowl still firmly in place. There, on the other side of the room, Alli struggled against a stranger. He had a hand over her mouth, the other tugging at her towel. Lex rushed forward and yanked the man away by the hair, pulling him back to punch him square in the face. He stumbled back, letting Alli run away. 

“Oi, what-” 

Lex cut him off with a blow to the ribcage. He bent over with a huff, falling to the floor.

Jak barged into the room not long after Alli had left to find the assailant bleeding on the floor, Lex leaning on the wall behind him. Several other patrons came in along with three members of the guard. Two of them dragged off the injured man while the third eyed Lex suspiciously. 

“What happened here?” he barked. 

“He was attacking someone. I returned the favor.” Jak narrowed his eyes at Lex, silently warning him to watch his tone. 

“And what were you doing in here? Did you know him? How did you know what was going on?” the guard shot the questions at Lex, slowly invading his personal space. Lex scowled and stood up straight. 

“I was in here,” Alli volunteered. She was in nothing but a simple white slip making him think she’d thrown it on and come running in.

“And who are you?” the guard sneered, eyeing her up and down. 

“My name is Alli Oakhollow. Lex saved me from that ass trying to grope me,” she informed him with her head held high. 

“Is that so? We’ll be looking into this matter very closely, rest assured.” 

Lex narrowed his eyes at the guard before looking over at Jak. He nodded once, nudging the woman beside him, who Lex recognized as the barkeep from downstairs.

“You two can go on to bed,” Jak spoke. “You had a long day, we can tell the guard what he needs to know, right?” 

The woman nodded her head. “Of course, you two go get some rest.” Her voice sounded familiar to Lex, but he couldn’t quite-

“Are you sure you don’t need us in here?” Alli asked with a frown.

“Positive,” she answered with a kind smile. Lex walked forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her along with him. 

“I still need to speak to the witness,” the guard spoke up, moving to follow.

“That won’t be necessary. This was a traumatic event, she needs to rest,” she responded firmly. They were out before they could hear the rest of the conversation. Alli yawned once they were back in their room, exhausted. 

"We should leave early in the morning. Get some rest now," Lex commented. Alli groaned and sat on the bed.

"I can't. I still have to braid this," she complained, pulling her hair over her shoulder. Lex realized then just how long her hair was and stared, bewildered. 

"Why is your hair so long?" He asked, baffled.

"What? I told you. Someone said they liked it short," she answered matter of factly.

"That's it?"

"Well I didn't like them at the time, and it just got worse after that," she explained. 

"So you made your life more difficult out of spite?" He asked incredulously. 

"It's not hard though," she defended herself, "and he really is an ass, so if growing my hair out bothered him at all, then it was worth it." 

Lex still shook his head. "You're crazy.” 

"Just go to bed if it bugs you so much, this won't take much longer," she quipped with a roll of her eyes. He checked and just as she'd said, she was already half way done.

"Don't you trip on it?" He asked.

"No, I wrap it around. You saw." 

He hadn't been paying any attention to her hair before, so he refrained from saying anything else. 


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the door had Lex bolting up in bed, squinting in the darkness. The fire had gone out at some point, leaving a bite in the air.

"Lex, let's go," he heard coming from the other side. He immediately got up and went over to the door, disturbing Alli as he did.

"Did something happen?" He asked in hushed tones.

"Not yet, but we need to get going. Move. Meet me downstairs in five minutes," Jak answered bluntly. Lex nodded once and turned to get dressed and leave.

"What's going on?" Alli asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Get dressed, we need to go." He kept his voice low, but the authoritative tone was still there.

"It's too early for you to be this bossy," she grumbled, sliding out of bed.

"Five minutes," he told her, slipping on his boots.

"What? Wait," she rushed, the urgency waking her up. She slipped her leggings on quickly, tossing him her jacket. "Take that with you, I'll meet you downstairs." He snatched the coat and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Don't talk to anyone on your way down," he warned before leaving the room. She hastily slipped her dress over her head and did up the front laces as she scanned the room for anything she could be forgetting. Not seeing anything she slipped on her boots, grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs. She didn't pass anyone on the way down, which didn't surprise her given the early hour.

The ground level was also empty, making Alli wonder if the kitchen was open. She waited for what felt like forever, constantly looking around, shivering without her jacket. She'd seriously been considering the idea that she'd been left behind when Lex came out from behind the bar with an extra burlap bag. "What's that?" She asked.

"Some extra food. Jak and the owner put it together. Here, we need to meet him outside, he left out back," he told her, handing her her jacket. She slipped it on, happy to have the extra layer.

"Ok, great, let's go," she said, her teeth starting to chatter. Lex frowned but said nothing.

They went outside, where the sky was just starting to turn grey, the barest glimmer of gold and pink on the horizon. Alli saw a tall figure in a cloak walk quickly around a corner and frowned, wondering who else would be awake at this hour.

"What's your problem?" Lex asked, keeping an eye out for Jak.

"Nothing, I thought I just saw-"

"No time to waste, come on," Jak interrupted as he came out from the side alley.

"The first carriage leaves in twenty minutes and it'll take us that long to get there." They set off at a brisk pace and Alli was grateful, if only for the fact that the exercise helped warm her up. The city was bigger than she thought. Alli was well and truly lost as they made turn after turn to get to their destination.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked at one point when it looked as though they'd gone in a circle.

"Aye, just making sure we aren't being followed," Jak answered, moving faster than Alli would have previously thought possible. The stable where the carriages started out was as big as Alli's house and already had a sizable crowd milling about. The giant sign hanging from the main arch read 'Maier and Rios Mountain Services'.

"Go on over to that carriage over there, and keep your heads down," Jak told them. Lex nodded and grabbed Alli's arm, leading her over.

"Is he alright? I've never seen him so serious," Alli inquired. Lex frowned.

"Why do you care? You've only known him for a few days."

"So? I can still be concerned. Aren't you?" She asked, frowning.

"I..." he hesitated, looking back where Jak should be. "He's acting weird, I guess," he relented. This just made Alli frown even harder.

"I'll ask him then," she decided.

"You don't have to do that."

"How else will I know how to help?"

"He probably wouldn't tell you."

"Alright, you do it then," she said, folding her arms. "How do you two know each other anyway?"

"Why d'you wanna know?" He snapped, the cold morning starting to get to him.

"You don't have to be rude, I just curious," she mumbled. She turned away and started shuffling her feet, wondering what was taking Jak so long. Lex scowled and rubbed at his face.

"We ... lived together. In the same place. He helped my mom," he begrudgingly told her.

"That's so sweet," she said with a smile. Lex rolled his eyes, uncomfortable with the whole conversation. He was saved when he saw Jak walking over.

"You two go on ahead, I'm going to stay here," he said as he handed them two tickets.

"What? Why?" Lex demanded, snatching the paper from his hand.

"Is everything ok?" Alli asked.

"There're some things that need done. Don't argue with me," he growled at Lex, who was about to do just that. "Just go and do what you need to do. I'll be here when you get back."

"Bullshit. You-"

"Lex? I think we need to go," Alli interrupted. She tugged on his arm, looking behind them at a carriage that had begun to take customers.

"I don't care, go then," he snapped.

"Lex," Jak grabbed the front of his shirt in a fist. "I said go." He glared at him, bringing him up to his toes.

"Lex, it's going to leave," Alli interjected. Lex glowered at Jak for several seconds before spitting,

"Fuck it. Fine." He shoved Jak's hands off of him and stomped off toward the horse and carriage. Alli hesitated for a split second before giving Jak a brief hug.

"Stay safe," she rushed before hurrying after Lex, who had just shoved his ticket at the doorman. Alli smiled at the now scowling man, handing him her ticket. "Sorry about that," she muttered, quickly ducking into the large compartment.

It held two long benches on opposing walls with a plush red cushion. The bench opposite the door was full, a family taking up most of the room. The mother and father each had a small child on their lap, sleeping peacefully. There was an older woman next to them who looked to be in poor health and a man in a dark cloak at the end, staring at his lap. She thought he was at any rate, she couldn't see his face very well.

On the wall with the door Lex sat opposite the strange man, an elbow on the back windowsill glaring out at the crowds. Alli sat next to him in the last available spot, situating her bag and bow at her feet. Before she finished, the ride lurched forward, almost sending her to the floor. Lex caught her arm before she could connect with the hardwood.

"Pay attention," he grumbled, letting go once she'd righted herself again. Alli frowned.

"I was," she argued, crossing her arms. Another jostle rocked her and Alli noticed the old woman was also having trouble keeping her seat.

"Just sit still," Lex said.

"I'm used to riding _on_ the horse, not _behind_ it," she defended. Lex didn’t respond and instead went back to glaring out the rear window. He knew something was wrong with Jak, knew there was something strange about the barkeep, but he didn’t know _what_.

“So ... why are you going up to Mystviel City?” Alli asked the people across from them. The two parents looked surprised.

“My mother is sick, and we’re afraid Tommi and Danniella might have gotten it too,” their mother answered.

“Mystviel City is supposed to have the best clerics. We hope they can be of assistance,” their father continued. Alli gave a curt nod.

“I’m sure they can help you.”

“We hope so...”

***

Mystveil was truly a magical place. Its old cobbled streets wound around beautifully crafted stone buildings and houses. The roofs were covered in a fluffy layer of pure white snow that sharply contrasted with the dark smoke drifting out of chimneys into the clear blue sky. Sorceresses sauntered around in brightly colored robes and chatted amongst themselves, contrasting sharply from the men in much plainer, brown cloaks who spoke to the passengers of the carriages. Clerics, Alli assumed, lead away the family with the old woman and the strange man. Alli was startled when she felt a hand on her arm and jumped, startling the man beside her.

"My apologies, I didn't intend to scare you. Are you sick? How can we help you?" He stood half a head taller than Alli and, when she peered up at him, she found herself staring at his eyes, shining gold in the sunlight. His hair was a light blond color half tied in a ponytail behind his head, the ends just barely touching his shoulders.

"Miss?"

"She's fine. She needs to talk to someone in charge," Lex barked, snapping Alli out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen-" he held up a hand.

"I understand. Who do you need to talk to? Is it urgent?"

Alli nodded. "Very. I saw knights from Greymount dress as raiders and attack a southern village. I heard my friends..." Her voice trailed off as the memory suddenly flickered through her mind. The cleric nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm not sure how much help we can provide, but I can lead you to where some of the head clerics and sorceresses meet."

"Thank you," she responded with a smile then gave a shudder. "It's very cold up here. Is it always like this?" Alli wrapped her arms around her middle. Thomas looked over at her, concerned.

"We're near the top of the mountain here," he paused, "I have a spare cloak at my dorm, follow me." He immediately began walking in a different direction, almost leaving Alli and Lex in the dust.

"I'll be fine, I don't want to take your things from you, " she tried to protest.

"Nonsense. If you keep wandering around like that then you'll get frostbite, then I'll have to heal you and give you the cloak regardless." Alli gave up, happy to get another layer for the wind. "Aren't you cold?" she asked Lex.

"No. I put on another layer while you were asleep.” Lex rolled his eyes. Alli looked at how stiffly he was walking and decided it wasn't worth the argument.

"Tell me, do you know anything more about the war between Greymount and Crystal View?" Thomas asked her. Alli shook her head.

"I don't. I lived too far south, my village didn't pay much attention to their politics. I... didn't pay them any mind at all," she admitted guiltily. The cleric gave her a kind smile.

"You couldn't know then. What's important is that you're trying to help now." Alli smiled in thanks, but couldn't shake the feeling. They came up on a large building not long after that. It was built into the side of the mountain and stood three stories high. “Wait here. I will return momentarily,” he instructed. Alli nodded while he went inside.

“Do you trust everyone you meet?” Lex asked, folding his arms. Alli shrugged.

“I don’t see a reason not to, do you?”

“I don’t need a reason.”

“You trust me don’t you? What's the difference?"

"I- what's that got to do with anything?" He snarled.

"Why are you always so rude? Nobody asked you to come all the way up here," Alli snapped back. She began hopping from foot to foot trying to keep warm. Before Lex could think of a response the cleric from earlier came back out with two cloaks and handed one to each of them.

"Here you are, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"Thank you so much," Alli said as she gratefully took the thick overgarment.

"Of course, let's be going then, shall we?"

"I'm Alli Oakhollow, by the way," she stuck her hand out and the two shook.

"Thomas Myalos, it's a pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"Lex."

Alli rolled her eyes at his brusque reply. "Do you think anyone can help us? I've never had to do anything like this before." Thomas shook his head.

"Doubtful. We've maintained our peace by keeping to a treaty that forbids us from interfering with the two kingdoms' affairs. There might be a chance, as you say these people were not actually members of the Crystalview guard, but..." he trailed off and Alli’s heart felt heavy. Lex scowled.

“So what, we came up here for nothing?” “Well, as I said, there’s a chance-”

“What’s the problem? Maybe a sorceress could be of more use than an overqualified nurse.”

A petite young girl was walking over to them, a self assured smirk on her face. She had short, wavy brown hair kept half tied back with bangs hanging low enough to cover her eyebrows. She wore a bright purple robe that clasped over the bust, falling away to hang mid calf, revealing a snow white, knee length dress beneath. Black leggings tucked into black ankle boots with fur peeking out of the top completed the ensemble. Around her waist was an almost comically large belt, from which hung several potions - all swirling within their respective bottles. From her other hip hung a book, its edges and pages appearing well loved. Thomas pursed his lips.

“Miss Du Monte,” he acknowledged stiffly. She spared him a glance, her dark brown eyes framed by thick black eyeliner.

“What’s your problem?” she asked again, pasting on a wide smile, turning toward Alli. She looked confused for a moment, looking between the two before answering.

“Townsend was attacked recently by men dressed as Crystalview Knights. They weren’t really though. They attacked the town and all my friends ... they didn’t ...” Alli struggled now, remembering it all again. Lex shuffled his feet, uncomfortable. Magdalene gasped and threw her arms around Alli in a hug.

“I’m so sorry! I had no idea! Are you ok?” Alli nodded, hugging her back. The two men looked away, not having the words to help. They hugged for several more moments before pulling apart.

“Thank you. I needed that,” Alli said, wiping her eyes. Magdalene nodded, a determined look on her face.

“Thomas, you need to get her to the Circle. Someone has to do something about this!”

“That was where we were already going,” he informed her.

“I’ll meet you outside! I need to do something first, but I want to hear what happens,” the short girl declared before speeding off down the street and turning out of sight.

“I apologize, she’s ... energetic,” Thomas explained. Lex just snorted.

“I like her, she seems nice,” Alli commented.

“You think everyone’s nice.”

“No I don’t. I don’t think you’re nice.” Lex frowned while Thomas’ lips twitched, trying not to laugh at the two of them.

“Right then. It’s this way.” He led them to the heart of the city, where a massive circular building sat, with large stained glass windows depicting clerics and sorceresses alike. Alli was amazed at the detail of the building, and even Lex was begrudgingly impressed. “Wait here and I’ll see if I can get you an audience,” Thomas instructed them once they’d stepped inside. Alli nodded and the two patiently waited for his return, watching the other clerics and sorceresses pass back and forth. Several long moments later and Thomas emerged, ushering them inside.

***

Magdalene was waiting for them outside, idly spinning her staff. She perked up when she saw them, rushing over. “How did it go? What did they say?” Alli hung her head, not saying a thing. “Oh no...” she rushed forward and hugged Alli.

“I tried to help them, but they just wouldn’t listen...” Thomas said, shaking his head. Magdalene pushed Alli away to arm’s length to glare at the cleric.

“You probably hardly said a thing! You're so quiet! You need to stand up for what you want!” Magdalene turned a steely determined gaze to Alli. “I’m going to help you get to the bottom of this. If these stupid clerics won’t help you, I will.”

“Miss Magdalene, you’re being ridiculous. I wasn’t the only one there, and neither was the room solely comprised of Clerics. We had an equal amount of sorceresses present who also refused their aid,” he argued heatedly. Lex glared at the two of them.

“Nobody’s doing anything. We’re not traveling with any more people,” he snarled. “I _can’t_ just go home, and I can't ignore _this_ ,” Alli argued, spinning to face him. “Someone needs to know about those people. About what they did to my friends.”

“We can go straight to Crystalview Kingdom! Tell them what happened! If someone is impersonating their knights they need to know about it!” Magdalene offered excitedly.

“That’s a great idea, maybe someone there will listen,” Alli agreed.

“We don’t need to go all the way there. Someone from that stupid council will probably write a letter to someone over there and we’d just be wasting our time,” he ground out.

“Well then I’ll go without you,” Alli argued, returning his glare.

“Are you sure that this is the wisest course of action? Your trip sounds very dangerous,” Thomas commented, concerned.

“We’ll be fine, she’ll have me,” Magdalene stuck her tongue out and looped her arm with Alli’s, slamming the bottom of her staff on the ground for emphasis.

“That’s precisely why I’m worried,” Thomas drolled. Magdalene unhooked her arm to put a fist on her hip.

“Why you-”

“Why do you have to do anything about this? Just go home,” Lex growled at Alli.

“I told you, I _can’t_.”

Lex threw up his arms and turned away, walking a few paces. “You’re insane. This entire adventure of yours was doomed from the start.”

“If you don’t want to help, then don’t,” she shot back.

“Perhaps ... I could go with you. You might have need of my services,” Thomas offered hesitantly.

“Absolutely-”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Alli accidentally interrupted Magdalene. “Do you know how to get there?”

“Would you really have set off not even knowing where the place is?” Lex asked, indignantly.

“I would have figured it out eventually.”

“Why do you have to come with us? I can get her there just fine on my own,” Magdalene pouted, folding her arms and almost whacking Alli in the head with her staff in the process.

“Because the roads are more dangerous now with the war going on. Having an extra person traveling with you surely wouldn’t be a bad idea," Thomas reasoned.

“Great! I need to refill on supplies though, where can I do that?” Alli asked.

“I know just the place,” Magdalene volunteered. “I know every shop in town, you’re gonna love it.” She hooked their arms again and began to drag her off.

“Meet me later at the Hospital and I can find a place for you both to sleep for the night,” Thomas offered. Alli waved as she was dragged off and Lex sighed, nodding once before skulking off.

***

Alli waved at Magdalene tiredly, waiting until she could no longer be seen before yawning.

“It would seem you had a very eventful evening.” Alli jumped when she heard Thomas speak behind her.

“I did, I don’t know where she gets all that energy,” she said with a laugh before yawning again.

“I have no idea,” Thomas said with a shake of his head. “I’ve arranged for a room to be made for you and your friend. I assume you’re leaving tomorrow?” Alli nodded.

“That would probably be best.”

“I see.” Thomas looked lost in thought for a moment. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Thank you for allowing me to accompany you. I’ve never been outside Mystviel City. I have a great sense of direction though, and I’m familiar with our most recent maps of the kingdom.” Alli smiled.

“You don’t have to sell yourself Tom, I’m happy to have the company.”

“What did you call me?”

“Tom? Sorry, I’m just so tired. If it bothers you-” Thomas waved her off.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m not used to people shortening my name, it’s ... odd hearing it.” Alli laughed.

“Whatever you say. Sorry, but you said something about a room? A bed?” she gave him a sheepish smile.

“Of course, sorry. I’ll show you the way.” He led her through the same building they’d stopped at earlier, the halls quiet and empty.

“Thanks for the place to stay, I’m beat,” she said around a yawn.

“Of course, it’s no trouble.” He led her to a simple room with two small beds, a plain dresser, and a small fireplace that sat unlit.

“I realize it isn’t the best, but -”

“It’s a place to sleep, thank you, really,” Alli interrupted him, dropping her bag with a thud and falling back on one of the beds. Thomas chuckled.

“Sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
